totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie za kolorowe wakacje Chrisa
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 10 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Quenny: No cześć drodzy widzowie. Jeśli ktoś mnie nie kojarzy, bo ostatnio nie oglądał, to jestem nową prowadzącą tego show <3. Chris jakby to powiedzieć...się sprzedał. Ostatnio ci frajerzy mieli konkurs talentów, w którym to ja byłam największą gwiazdą, ale mnie nie oceniali, tylko ja oceniałam. Wygrała surferka śpiewająca All by myself x repertuaru Celine Dion. Najgorsza była ta ruda frajerka. Kiedy ja tu rządzę to nie widzę dla niej finału . Oglądać moje reality show! Jak to się nazywa? Kamerzysta: Punkty Totalnej Porażki Quenny: A, to spoko. To oglądajcie (Intro) Pokój chłopaków(noc): (Po wyginięciu wszystkich przez Quenny z miejsca zbiórki uczestnicy wraz z Chefem i Chrisem tu weszli) Scarlett: No dobra Chris. Co tu się od****o. Przychodzi jakaś gówniara i mówi że przejmuje show, a ty się zgadzasz? Bridgette: Trochę to dziwne, nie prawdasz? Chef: Co jest Chris? Ta mała cię terroryzuje, czy coś? Chris: Ech...no dobra . Musiałem odsprzedać show Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Wakacje miały trwać tylko tydzień, bo miałem odwiedzić rodzinę w Vegas Brody: W Vegas? Ale super ziomek :D Bridgette: Brody, daj posłuchać Brody: Spoko Chris: Zaczęło się od tego, że do mnie zadzwonili i powiedzieli że koniecznie musimy się zobaczyć, więc wyruszyłem Retrospekcja Chrisa (plaża na wyspie Pahkitew): (Chris miał już naszykowany statek i miał płynąć, ale pożegnał się z Chefem) Chef: A nie możesz jechać po programie? Wszyscy zrobiliby sobie wolne Chris: Może przez tydzień piątka dzieciaków cię nie zje, co? Chef: Nie o tym mówię , producenci mogą się wściec Chris: Rozmawiałem z nimi, tydzień przerwy każdemu dobrze zrobi, gwarantuje Chef: Niech ci będzie, jedź już (Chris wsiadł na statek i odpłynął) Chef: No to teraz wolne (Zaczął się opalać) Retrospekcja Chrisa (Statek): Chris: No to płyniemy stary . Muszę zdążyć na samolot do Vegas Sternik: Spoko. Na szczęście ta wyspa jest niedaleko miasta, niedługo powinniśmy być Chris: Spoko (Chris rozłożył się wygodnie na leżaku, sprawdził bagaż i zobaczył, że......ma tylko pieniądze na lot) Chris: No nie :O. Jak zawrócony to zdążymy na samolot? Sternik: Raczej nie bardzo, ale zawsze może pan polecieć następnym Chris: Następny samolot jest jutro, a ja chcę się wyrobić w tydzień, płyniemy, przecież rodzinka mi kasę pożyczy (Płynęli dalej , a Chris miał banana na twarzy, bo jak pożyczą mu kasę to nie będzie musiał wydawać swojej) (Po jakiejś godzinie dopłynęli , a Chris prędko wziął taksówkę i pędził ile sił w nogach na lotnisko) Retrospekcja Chrisa (lotnisko): (Chris w dość szybkim tempie doszedł na lotnisko i był cały zdyszany) Chris: Jeden...lot do.....Las Vegas Sprzedawca Biletów: Klasą Ekonomiczną,czy pierwszą klasą? Chris: No co pan? Ja jestem Chris McLean! Oczywiście że pierwszą klasą (Chris zapłacił, ale wtedy skapnął się że nie będzie miał na powrót, bo przepłacił) Chris: Heh, pożyczą mi (Chris wsiadł do samolotu i poleciał do Las Vegas, lecz okazało się że nie ma jego bagażu) Chris: Nie ma mojego bagażu! Bagażowy: Widać musiał się gdzieś zapodziać, zaraz wyjaśnimy Chris: Tylko szybko. Pan wie kim ja jestem? Bagażowy: Jakoś nie kojarzę Chris: Poważnie? Ja jestem Chris McLean Bagażowy: Rzadko oglądam telewizję Chris: No dobra nieważne, to gdzie mój bagaż? Bagażowy: :O. Przez pomyłkę poleciał do Warszawy Chris: Co?! Tylko nie to :O Bagażowy: Niech pan się nie martwi, za jakieś dwa dni powinien być spowrotem Chris: Za dwa dni?! Bagażowy: Możemy wynająć panu hotel Chris: Podziękuję . Mam gdzie spać (Poszedł i zobaczył rodzinę) Retrospekcja Chrisa (dom rodziny w Las Vegas) Ciocia Chrisa: Wchodź kochany. Jak tam u ciebie? Mama i tata zdrowi? Chris: Tak. Zdrowi , a wam jak się wiedzie? Wujek: Całkiem nieźle. Co się stało, że w końcu postanowiłeś nas odwiedzić? Chris: Wolne w pracy, więc pomyślałem że w końcu mogę was odwiedzić. Żyć mi nie dają, dobrze że nie napotkałem żadnego dziennikarza Wujek: Mamy tu parę rzeczy dzięki którym możesz zwiedzać incognito Chris: Dzięki wam :D . Mam takie pytanko, pierwsza klasa do Kanady trochę kosztuje, a przyjazd tu trochę mnie wyniósł i potrzebowałbym trochę pieniędzy Wujek: Wiesz przecież że nam się nie przelewa i to ty fundnąłeś nam mieszkanie w Vegas Chris: A nie macie chociaż trochę? Moje oszczędności zostały w domu Ciocia: Coś może znajdziemy, ale dopiero przyjechałeś . Usiądź,bo kolacja (Chris wraz z ciocią i wujkiem zjedli kolację i Chris poszedł spać) Chris: Oby coś znaleźli (Nazajutrz Chris wstał wypoczęty na śniadanie, a Ciocia dała mu trochę pieniędzy) Ciocia: Tyle mamy na teraz :/ Chris: Dzięki :). Jak wrócę do domu to co do grosza oddam :) Ciocia: Nie musisz się spieszyć :) (Chris z lepszym humorem zjadł śniadanie. Potem poszedł trochę na miasto i poszedł do swojego ulubionego kasyna, podszedł do swoich kolegów grających w pokera i jeden go zagadnął) Johny: O! To Chris :D. Grasz stary? Chris: Nie mogę. Kasa w domu, ale przeszłem się zobaczyć z kolegami Ralph: To szkoda, nic kasy nie masz? Chris: Tyle co na wylot Johny: Skuś się. Jedna partyjka, a jak przegrasz to ci pożyczymy Chris: No dobra (Chris zagrał z kolegami i udało mu się wygrać pięć partii z rzędu) Chris: Haha! Dzięki . Gramy jeszcze Johny: Fundusze nam się skończyły Chris: Fajnie się grało . To do następnego orżnięcia :D (Poszedł) Johny: Nie było co go namawiać (Chris szedł dumnie , aż nagle pewien gość (tata Quenny) go zaczepił) Tata Quenny: Widzę że nieźle pan sobie poczyna, wreszcie mogę mieć godnego przeciwnika Chris: I jest pan gotów na duże straty? (Tata Quenny wrednie się uśmiechnął) Domek chłopaków(noc) - po retrospekcji: Chris: Przegrałem wszystko i nie miałem na powrót , szukałem pieniędzy przez trzy miesiące, ale bez szans, więc pozostało mi tylko sprzedać Punkty Totalnej Porażki ojcu tej małej,bo miała urodziny i chciała taki prezent, a on nieźle płacił. Ona miała jeszcze jakieś sprawy, dlatego mogłem prowadzić jeszcze to show. A ponieważ on chciał je trochę uatrakcyjnić to kupił piękne gokarty, które mogłem zatrzymać, albo te statki, którymi wracaliście do domu. Nawet aktorów na odcinek piracki mi wynajął :/ Scarlett: Czyli że to show należy teraz do Quenny? :O Chris: Nom :/ Scarlett(p.z.): No żesz k***a jego w p***e mać i ****************** Antek: Czyli że to teraz jej show? Lightning: Kanał Scarlett: Możemy coś zrobić? Chris: Jej ojciec powiedział, że jeśli zbrzydnie jej to show to moge wrócić Scarlett: A jaki jest najlepszy sposób by komuś coś obrzydzić? >:) Ranek: Quenny(p.m.): Wstawać na wyzwanie frajerzy!!!! Bridgette: A tak fajnie się spało Brody: We no . Jest dopiero 11 Antek: Jeszcze bym pospał Lightning: Shi-moja seria Quenny(p.m.): Cicho!!!! Na miejsce zbiórki już!!!!!!! Miejsce zbiórki: (Quenny czekała jakąś godzinę i nikogo nie było) Quenny: Gdzie ci debile?! (Uczestnicy się zjawili) Quenny: Co tak długo? Brody: Wcześniej mieliśmy inne miejsce zbiórki Quenny: A teraz macie to! Jak się nie podoba to wypad! Bridgette: W tym show aż do finału nikt nie odpada sorry Quenny: To to nie jest finałowa piątka?! Scarlett: Nie :P Quenny: To nie szkodzi. Ponieważ to moje show, to osobiście was wszystkich dyskwalifikuje i zaproszę do gry moje psiapsi Uczystnicy: Co? Nie możesz Quenny: Mogę (Zaczęli do Quenny dzwonić producenci) Quenny: Że co? Nie! Nie chcę tu z nimi siedzieć. A tak wogóle to gdzie domek prowadzącej?! Mam dość z nimi?! W życiu! (Rzuciła telefonem) Quenny: CHRIS!!! (Chris przyszedł) Chris: Tak? Quenny: Masz mi dać statek do domu! Nie będę siedzieć z tymi miernotami! To show to dno i zrobię sobie własne , a ty siedź sobie z tymi frajerami! Chris: Napewno? Nie widziałaś jeszcze zwierzątek (Usłyszała ryk niedźwiedzia) Quenny: AAAA!!!!! (Uciekła) Bridgette: Udało się :) . Czyli jednak jest ktoś gorszy od Chrisa Brody: Skoro prowadzący śpi u nas to ty gdzie śpisz? Chris: To nie producenci dzwonili tylko ja. Oczywiście że nie zgodziłbym się na takie warunki Brody: Aha Scarlett: To może dziś wolne? Chris: Ojciec Quenny mówił że musi być choć jeden odcinek z nią jako prowadzącą , więc zrobimy szybkie wyzwanie , czyli lotki (Zawiesił na drzewie tarczę do lotek ze zdjęciem Quenny) Chris: Macie po jednym rzucie , jak traficie w środek jest 10...a mniejsze sumy to 9,8 i tak do jedynki . Zaczynasz Bridgette Bridgette: Ok (Bridgette rzuciła i trafiła w...4) Chris: Nienajgorzej, no to teraz Brody (Brody rzucił i trafił w....3) Brody: Trochę słabo Chris: Nom . No to teraz Antek Antek: Jedziemy z tym (Trafił w......9) Antek: Ale super :D Chris: Lightning, teraz ty (Lightning trafił w.....8) Lightning: To jest shi-ustawione! Shi-kurde Chris: Nie jęcz. No to Scarlett , trafisz w sam środek tarczy Quenny? Scarlett: Z radością >:) (Trafiła w.......10!!!) Scarlett: TAK!!! Reszta: Eeeeeewwww Chris: Macie farta że dziś mam dobry dzień, no i mamy mało czasu antenowego więc dziś to tyle , Scarlett ma 5 punktów, Antek ma 4, Lightning ma 3, Bridgette ma 2, a Brody 1 Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Na dziś to tyle. Wróciłem ludziska :D . Oglądaj cię kolejny emocjonujący odcinek Punktów Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki